


"happy birthday, taliyah."

by mccraeolson



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Birthday Party, F/M, I apologize in advance, I really don't even know what this is, M/M, also lowercase intended, happy birthday taliyah!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 23:11:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3151829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mccraeolson/pseuds/mccraeolson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>literally a birthday party...which 5sos accidentally (not really, attempts to) crashes...enjoy ???!!!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	"happy birthday, taliyah."

hotels were boring. especially expensive hotels. especially when you're locked on the 8th floor all night. especially when you're by yourself and have nothing better to do. and when all your friends are also locked in rooms away from you, too.

around 1 am, luke recieves a text. it's from michael: _heard there's a party in the lobby tonight. that's why we're locked up here. wanna go down and crash it?_

luke laughs a little and shakes his head. michael was always suggesting crazy, undoable things for them. once, he suggested they go steal a snake from the zoo when they went. of course, michael was too scared to even touch the glass (that the snake was well hidden behind) so he didn't actually steal the snake. but, like all the other times, he did suggest it.

luke texts back: _even if we were able to get out of our hotel rooms...why would we go crash some rich people party?_

and that's when he hears a knock at his door and the door swings open after he hears the lock of keycard being slid in. it was michael.

of course he found a way to get the keys. it's fucking michael we're talking about.

"do you think we should go get calum and ashton?" luke muttered, definitely not wanting to be the one to unlock the door for the boys. he had walked in on far too many make out sessions.

"not it," michael quickly spat out, placing a finger on top of his nose. luke rolled his eyes and grabbed the key card from michael and left him in his room.

he knocked slowly on the room's door across from his, pressing his ear against the wall. he heard music playing, but it seemed safe to him. he slid in the key card and knocked again, gaining no response from the boy's. he opened the door and peeked in, eyes half shut. he surprisingly did not walk in on a make out session but instead, them more so cuddling. some movie was on tv.

"uh, how did you get in here?" ashton asked awkwardly as he pulled away from calum and paused the movie.

"um, michael got the keys. you guys wanna go crash a party with us? michael heard someone say the lobby's having a party."

calum grinned and hopped out of the bed but ashton whined and pulled him back by his arm. "babe..." ashton gave him a look. calum gave him a look. ashton sighed. luke rolled his eyes.

"we're coming," calum said, making the decision for ashton, who climbed out of bed slowly but eventually made his way to standing. he wasn't happy about it.

so they followed luke back to his room. they got michael. and the crew was headed down the 8 flights of stairs to the lobby to crash the party.

when they got to the lobby, there wasn't much of a party going on. it was more so just a few girls walking around and playing on their phones, until one glanced up and made eye contact and nudged another. 

"um, you said there was a party," luke laughed, looking at michael.

"yeah, how do you even crash a party though?" calum added. "i mean, if there's no party..."

"uh, can we help you?" one of the girls spoke up **(a/n.. this u casey)**. she was sitting, and she had short hair, with glasses.

michael glanced at luke. calum and ashton glanced to luke. luke sighed. "nothing, no. my friend here - this is michael," he began to introduce, but he wasn't even sure why, "this is -"

"we know," **(a/n.. this u taliyah)** a different girl interrupted this time. she laughed.

"oh yeah, i'm sorry."

"fuckboy," the girl who spoke to them first laughed and shook her head, returning to her phone.

"well, i guess we'll be going? michael said there was a um, party, and we were..." luke didn't even know why he was explaining what they were doing.

"you were....?" the second girl inquired.

"michael said we should crash it. it was like...his idea though," luke said, pointing to michael. michael nodded proudly.

"well, it is her birthday. but i wouldn't really call this a party?" one of the girls **(a/n.. this nikki!)** , a different one, said.

"oh. maybe that's what you heard about," luke said to michael. calum and ashton had left by now, and luke almost felt bad for not even noticing they left. 

"well, we'll just go now, i guess," michael said, nodding to the girls.

"you don't have to go," the second girl said again, scooting over a little on the lobby furniture, "you can stay and hang out. we have some pretty fun conversation."

and luke grinned and gladly took the offer, taking a seat by the second girl.

michael sat by the first girl (same one who called luke a fuckboy), and she ended up moving right after he sat down to sit in the floor. luke laughed. 

so they stayed with the girls until it was light outside. they mostly talked about random stuff, but luke never at once felt like he was out of place or awkward with the girls who were all obviously great friends. michael, on the other hand, ended up leaving. three of the girls left also and that left luke with the one girl who he knew the name of. taliyah.

"so uh," luke scratched his head as she stood up, and he followed after, standing up with her. he didn't want to stop talking to her, really. "are you a girl who likes a guy to use a pick up line to get her number or would you rather me just ask for it?"

"i think i'll pick the pick up line," she laughed a little. 

luke pulled his phone out of his pocket and went to the enter contact screen. "i think something's wrong with my phone....it's that your number's not in it."

"okay, after that pick up line, i don't think i can give you my number. that was possibly the worst pick up line i've ever heard," she laughed; he rolled his eyes.

"i seem to have lost my number, can i have yours?" luke asked, raising his eyebrows.

she shook her head but grabbed his phone anyway. she put an emoji by her name, the green heart. it was nice.

he smiled. she smiled.

"see you around, taliyah," he said, smiling before turning around to head back to his hotel room. he looked back at her and she waved a small wave.

he texted her (three times) as soon as he got to his hotel room

_are you reltd to yoda? because yodalicious :-)_  
 _i meant related_  
 _shit this is luke by the way_


End file.
